AMERICA6
This book has been downloaded from THE RICH ALLEN BBS LOG ON 24 HOURS FULL ACCESS WHEN YOU CALL 818-965-7317 This book has been written by Richard Allen system operator of The RICH ALLEN BBS When I first decided to write this book it was after I woke up one day and realized America is headed down the wrong path. Unlike people that say you need to stay calm and relaxed and reason with people to bring America back to the country it used to be, I decided I was to angry to take that route. So I sat down and thought about how I can get my message out in the shortest amount of time to the quickest amount of people. Starting A BBS was the most logical and cost effective method. I have written and published many books and this one talks of some problems we have as a country but not only that it tells YOU how you can help. You see, if you are reading this you will find that YOU are ME. At least like me in your thoughts and beliefs and thats because you and I are Americans, a dying breed. This book has been on thousands and thousands of BBS systems and has become a hallmark of the "highest and best use" of a BBS. The members of THE RICH ALLEN BBS believe in these truths with all their heart soul and mind. Thank you for downloading this book and thanks even more for Uploading to as many BBS as possible. Now is the time for us to use the white heat of our anger and turn it into something good. Thank you and God bless you. Richard Allen BBS 818-965-7317 Please UPLOAD to as many BBS as possible, this is the most important file you could ever upload to any bbs system. MY GOD, WHAT HAVE WE DONE? First of all I would like to thank the sysop of this B.B.S. for allowing this kind of literature to be displayed in his or her forum. The power of computers is astounding. It can be used for good or it can be used for evil. The choice is up to you and I. Years ago when computers first appeared into our society they created a fear among people. The most common fear was the fact that computers would replace man in the working place. Well, in some arenas this has indeed been the case. On the other hand computers (like this one and the one you are now using) have the ability to do good. A good example is the uploading and downloading of this book. If you believe in these trues as much as I do, if you have a passion for truth and righteousness like I do, you and I can literally change lives. The average person knows hundreds and possibly thousands of people. Your beliefs will have an affect on society. Where have the days gone where good was good and evil was evil? Now good is evil and evil is good in most cases. What have we done? I'll tell you what the problem is. Evil vs Good. There is a real war going on out there and America is part of this war between Good and Evil. Our rights as Americans are not only being threatened but are disappearing. There is an all out effort to get guns out of the hands of Americans. Many people disagree about the danger of guns. Some people quote the death toll by guns. In reality, there has never been a death toll by guns. People kill people. How stupid can man be to think that the gun has killed. No, it is the all out effort to take away our rights to own guns. You may be thinking, well, what is the big deal? The big deal is, our founding fathers put this right into our constitution to protect us. If our government were ever to get out of hand (IE: raising taxes too much, corrupt government, etc..) we have the right to rise up and form militias. Thus overthrowing the "corrupt" government. How are we going to overthrow the government (keep in mind this would be a government that the people do not want) without arms? Now we have no automatic weapons and no assault rifles. We all know what is next! Unlike other books that point out the dangers that our society is taking part in, this book tells you how to stop them and protect yourself. If you do not have a gun at this time I want you to go out and buy one. Now I am a Christian and I am not perfect, but none of my friends would question my faith in my lord. I want you to remember this story in the bible. Jesus is walking with his disciples and he tells them to sell their cloak and buy a sword. DID YOU HEAR WHAT JESUS SAID? Please take him literally! He did not say go attack people but we believe that he wanted his disciples to be prepared to DEFEND themselves. PROOF THAT JESUS LIVED, DIED, AND ROSE.. It is an historical fact that a man named Jesus lived. The most stubborn so called ATHEIST would admit to that. It is a fact that is easy to prove. When the Jews were able to have Jesus crucified they made sure that there were roman soldiers guarding his tomb which was covered with a huge stone. The Jews did not want Jesus teachings to survive. They remembered that Jesus said he would raise himself on the third day. Therefore the Jews feared that the disciples would come, steal the body, and then say he had risen. This is why the roman soldiers where there. If you do not believe in Jesus I would point you to the historical fact that he lived. If you then say he was just a man I would say to you he either had to be crazy, a liar, or who he said he was. Let me ask you a question. WHERE IS JESUS BURIED? Nobody will ever be able to find his tomb. You do not save an empty tomb. He is not there. Don't you think that the Jews would have kept his tomb as proof that he was a fraud? Here are the 3 arguments against Jesus rising. 1. The disciples stole the body Wrong. It doesn't make sense. First of all the disciples had to get past the roman soldiers. The disciples were so scattered and scared they wouldn't attempt it. 2. The Jews took the body Wrong again. If the Jews took the body they would hold it up in the air and say here it is, here it is. He was a fraud! 3. Jesus was in a coma state and woke up and got well Wrong, very wrong. If you have studied the roman crucifixion thoroughly like I have, you will see that NOBODY had ever survived. Even if he did, he would still have to roll the stone and then get past the guards in his physical state. If you know the pain and suffering of Roman crucifixion, this is impossible. Jesus had to have risen! I am not a Catholic, Jehovah Witness, etc..I am not pushing any religion. I am pushing Jesus. All the other religions fall to Jesus. Buddah said he found a way to work out his carma. He never said to follow him, he never performed miracles. He died, and he stayed dead. Confucious had devised a legalistic way for society to solve its problems yet he never promised everlasting life. Mohammed never had the truth. When asked to perform a miracle he said he didn't have any, just the book that he had written. Jesus said, "I am the way". Nobody comes to the father unless by me. He also said I am the truth and the life. I am the door, the sheep gate. Those who come in any other way but by the gate are thieves and robbers. Jesus rose from the dead. When they asked Jesus for a sign he said "a weak and perverse nation desires a sign but no sign will be given it except the sign of Jonah, for as Jonah was in the belly of the fish for 3 days, so shall the son of Man be in the belly of the earth. But Jesus rose. Out of all these men who would you like to follow? THE LIE SOME PEOPLE BOUGHT, HOOK, LINE AND SINKER Teachers used to punish you if you were found to have a condom in your wallet. Now your given them in school. People are being brain washed right and left. A very, very good friend of mine (a Christian) came over the other day and we were discussing condoms in schools. He argued that the kids were going to do it anyway and we had to stop the A.I.D.S virus. I told him it is an actual fact that condoms have holes in them. You can't see them with the naked eye but you can clearly see them under a microscope. The A.I.D.S virus is much smaller than these holes. To give you a vivid example the hole would be like a hoo-la-hoop and the virus would be like a tennis ball. THE VIRUS GOES THROUGH THE CONDOM. This is an actual fact that the media and the government is hiding from you. This should get you upset. Oh how I wish I was back in High school again, what I would do! If you are in elementary school, junior high, or high school, here is a way for you to help OUR cause of spreading truth. Tell everybody you can at your school about THE LIE. You will find like I have that people (even your closest friends) are brainwashed by the media, talk-shows, and teachers (so called). They won't like what you are telling them because it is the truth. But you are not of this world. Jesus said I have "called you out of the world". "If you were of this world the world would love you, but since you are not, the world hates you". Yes it is very silly how man thinks he is so wise and yet he is very stupid. There aren't many people out there that have the courage to stand up for truth anymore. I ask you to join me in this stand for truth by uploading this program to as many B.B.S as you can. 6 6 6 We are getting close, very close. If you knew everything that was going on in this country it would terrify you. Yet this information has not been given to you to scare you, that is, unless that is the only way to get through to you. We are heading towards a cashless society. Right now many people use credit cards and/or atm cards to buy goods and services. Right now as you read this, efforts are being made to change our nation and other parts of the world to a cashless society. This, in part, is not evil. It is the power that is behind it that is. In a cashless society this would be a typical day for you. Let us assume that you work for I.B.M in the marketing department. Normally you would get a check on pay day or in some instances, you can have your check automatically transferred from your companies account, to your account. I have many friends that are doing this right now with their paychecks. This is how you would get paid but lets not use the word dollar because there is none in the near future. We will have things like "credits" which we will use for buying and selling. Rather than going to the bank to get cash, you wouldn't need to. You could have a credit card that is hooked up to your bank. When you go to the store you slide your card across the computer scanner and your bank account is debited the cost of your purchase. Everywhere you go there would be these scanners. Very convenient, very fast. This is a great idea and in itself there is nothing wrong with it. The problem is that you will not have a choice. If you do not agree with this system, you don't eat. It's that simple. In the later stages you will be killed if you do not submit. In Japan they have developed a microchip that a scanner can sense. This chip can be injected into the human body. You see, this chip is the size of a grain of rice. It can hold your social security number, blood type and all the information about you. A satellite located in the heavens could track you wherever you go. Not impossible. We have the technology now. If somebody could control the satellite and computer system, they control the world.............. In the book of ultimate truth, the bible, we are told about this 666. We are told it is the number of a man. This man is the essence of all evil, this man is the "worlds" messiah. God tells us that "whosoever takes this number will be damned to hell". You may be telling yourself, well I just wont take the number. The problem is that everything is already set. The banks are set, the stores are almost converted. When it happens you wont be on the outside looking into the system, you will be on the INSIDE looking at the system. Then, you and I will have to find a way out. Hopefully the rapture would have occurred. This is our hope. Sceptics in the 666 theory claim that the United States is too strong, the American people never would let that happen. Yet we are letting it happen. Slowly, but we are. If it happens too fast I believe the American spirit and belief in God would rise up and this evil would be stopped. Somehow, some way, evil is winning in the United States of America. It is believed by me and many Christian scholars that our President of the United States will put his (and in reality ours) countries power into the hands of the U.N. The United Nations. The world at this time would be at war. The wars would rage so bad that the United Nations would constantly meet to stop these wars. One man, a good man(or so everyone assumed) would rise up and take control of this situation and solve it. The man would be praised as a peacemaker and the world will give it's authority to this man. The man has a name and his name equals an equation of 666. I personally don't know what this means but I know when the anti-christ is revealed it will be obvious but until then I am watching Israel. You see, the Jews will follow after this man as he helps their cause. Then, suddenly, unexpectedly, the man walks into the Jewish temple, sits himself down, and claims to be the messiah that is come into this world. It is at this point the Jews realize they have made a dreadful mistake and turn from him and back to God. The Jews are at this time building the temple in Israel right now as you read this. The temple's main purpose is for the return of the messiah. And for the United Nations power? What would you do if there were United Nations soldiers patrolling areas in the United States right now. What would you do if I told you right now there really is? There really are soldiers right now as you read this, patrolling the streets. These soldiers are U.N. soldiers. More and more U.N. soldiers come into the U.S. as more of OUR soldiers are sent to other countries. Are you getting the idea? THE LAST SUBJECT....BRAIN WASHING OF YOU!!! Let's talk about the Waco Disaster. We used tanks on American citizens and murdered them. On national television we did this! Right in front of our eyes. It is unlawful (check it out for yourself) to use tanks on American citizens. This Waco thing was a test. They want to see if they can sell us. They sold us on the fact that the people inside the compound killed the government agents. These government agents were shot in the temple(in the head). Both agents were shot in the same exact place. The people in the compound just aren't that good. Especially at that distance! The government wanted to see if they could use propaganda. They flat out wanted to see how and even if we would respond. I am sure they were pleased when the whole world didn't. Now I know what some of you are saying. This guy was a child molester and this guy even said he claimed to be god. All these things were brought up by the government to further their cause. I love this country, but our government is so corrupt it's astounding. THE NUMBER ONE CAUSE OF DEATH IN OUR COUNTRY IS... Have you ever seen the list that the governmental agencies put out regarding the top causes of deaths in the UNITED STATES? Some of the causes on this list are smoking, car accidents, cancer. The list goes on and on but I'm here to tell you that none of those causes of death are accurate. You see, if you smoke or don't smoke you still are going to die. You hear so much about the dangers of even second hand smoke and how people are going to get cancer from that. Let me tell you what the real #1 cause of death is in the United States and even the World. Sin. Actually if man would had never sinned we could smoke as much as we like! We would never die. Think about it for a moment. When was the last time you heard the media say sin is the number one cause of death. Lets get things in the proper perspective now. YOUR RIGHTS TO WHAT YOUR CHILDREN ARE TAUGHT The other day I was listening to the radio and I couldn't believe what I heard! There was going to be a "gay" pride week that we, as U.S. citizens are supposed to recognize. We believe in loving all people. The deeds however are another thing. Society today will attack YOU and call you homo- phobic if you try to show them that homosexuality is wrong, unhealthy, and immoral. They will also say you are being prejudice. Still people like you and I will never back down from saying this act is wrong. Why do I speak out against these acts? I believe that the spoken word (and in this case the written word) is very powerful. Yet many people will not speak up. When you speak your beliefs to other people they can change hundreds and thousands of lives and that's a fact. Now the homosexuals are being allowed to push their agenda on our children. This is where WE draw the line. The homosexuals (I will not call it the Gay rights movement because there is certainly nothing Gay about it) are being allowed to go into our classrooms and teach our children about the struggles of being a homosexual and how we should accept this type of WRONG behavior. This is a fact. You can check with the Los Angeles County School district. This of course is in the Public schools only. Many parents I have talked to have said they will not bring their children to school on that day in protest. Other parents so fed up with the public schools are now even as you read this, enrolling their children into better private schools. Words have an astounding affect on our society. Our president of the United States can be quoted here. IN LATE MARCH, PRESIDENT CLINTON SAT DOWN WITH ABC "WORLD NEWS TONIGHT" REPORTER PEGGY WEHMEYER TO TALK ABOUT RELIGION AND HIS FAITH. IT WAS NOT A NEW TOPIC FOR HIM; PRESIDENT CLINTON HAS TALKED ABOUT RELIGION FREQUENTLY SINCE HE ENTERED OFFICE AND HAS COURTED A NUMBER OF RELIGIOUS LEADERS ON SEVERAL OCCASIONS AT THE WHITE HOUSE. CLINTON EASILY USES "RELIGIOUS" LANGUAGE IN MANY OF HIS SPEECHES, SUCH AS "FAITH", "HOPE", AND "HEALING". AND HE HAS TALKED A GREAT DEAL ABOUT THE NEED FOR A SPIRITUAL RENEWAL IN AMERICA. FOR EXAMPLE, WHEN THE PRESIDENT SIGNED THE RELIGIOUS FREEDOM RESTORATION ACT LAST YEAR, HE REMARKED, "IT IS HIGH TIME WE HAD AN OPEN AND HONEST REAFFIRMATION OF THE ROLE OF AMERICAN CITIZENS OF FAITH...SO THAT WE CAN...SEEK THE TRUTH AND SEEK TO HEAL THIS TROUBLED LAND. BUT WHEN PRESIDENT CLINTON DISCUSSED HIS FAITH ON ABC NEWS, HE REVEALED A GREAT DEAL MORE ABOUT HIS TRUE BELIEFS AND HOW THE BIBLE RELATES TO HOMOSEXUALITY. THE PRESIDENT RESPONDED THAT "HOMOSEXUALITY DID NOT MAKE IT INTO THE TEN COMMANDMENTS. BUT HE BLATANTLY SKIRTED THE ISSUE, IGNORING ACCOUNTS IN THE BIBLE THAT DO TALK ABOUT HOMOSEXUALITY, SUCH AS I CORINTHIANS 6:9-10 (NASV). "NEITHER FORNICATORS, NOR IDOLATORS, NOT ADULTERERS, NOT EFFEMINATE, NOR HOMOSEXUALS...SHALL INHERIT THE KINGDOM OF GOD. GOD FEARING, NOT PEOPLE FEARING... There are people out there that aren't afraid to stand up and say this is wrong and this is right. The sysop of this BBS is one of them. Please support your sysop for allowing this book on this BBS.